Rugal vs Akuma
This is an upcoming Kazamamishima's what-if? Death battle Description Street Fighter vs King of Fighters! These two cheap old man in 2D fighting game bosses will finally face to face and this is gonna be epic! Interlude Boomstick: there is something that i hate about an SNK fighting is the boss itself. they're cheap, immune to any chip damage, attack and speed without any reasonable damage, greater deffense than average, unlimited hyper move, somehow can read your mind. Wiz: and that's we called 'SNK BOSS SYNDROME '. even the name itself was after SNK, the syndrome can be found in another fighting games Boomstick: and we still rage about it! Wiz: these two are the example of SNK BOSS SYNDROME Boomstick: like Rugal, the first cheap boss from King Of Fighters! Wiz: and Akuma, the raging demon from Street FIghter! Boomstick: he's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: and it's our job to find out who would win a death battle! Rugal HAKKYOUSEIKEN AND HOUSE OF STROLHEIM FIGHTING STYLE OMEGA RUGAL GOD RUGAL Akuma Wiz: he is a man that well, he doesn't need to be introduction here.. Boomstick: wait! again!?? what the hell that you're thinking, dumbass. this is introduction time, at least give him a little info about this guy Wiz: Boomstick, this guy is too overused in this wiki. besides, we already know what he can capable of! Boomstick: Screw you! Death Battle Akuma: I wanna kill you! Rugal: and I want to kill you too! FIGHT! Rugal swung his hand in an underhanded motion with a cry of “Reppu Ken!” Akuma noticed something flying along the ground. Akuma jumped over the Reppu ken and attack Rugal with Roundhouse Kick. Rugal Block that Roundhouse kick and grab Akuma leg and throw it to the ground. Rugal attempted to stomp Akuma, but Akuma Roll out from the stomp and use Gohadoken to attack Rugal, while Rugal use Kaiser wave to counter it. the two blast clash, resulting a smoke in Rugal side, inside the smoke, Rugal jumped out from the smoke and use Reppu ken while in jump. Akuma see the upcoming Reppu ken and teleport backward to dodge the attack. Akuma launch another Gohadoken, at the same time, Rugal landed to the ground safely, as a grin appear in Rugal lips, he suddenly use Akuma gohadoken to counter the blast itself. the two blast clash, while at the same time, Akuma was seems surprised to see Rugal use one of his moveset. Akuma: you! how can someone like you use my skill!? I see.. you must be imitators. Rugal laughing as he answered... Rugal: Imitators you says? you're the one who teach me! Akuma: well then... you shall pay for what you done! I will let you taste the hell! DIE! imitators! a red aura suddenly glowing in all of his body. he teleport forward Rugal, didn't see that coming, Rugal got hit by two kick, follow up by Tatsumaku zankukyaku, goshoryuken and ended with shakunetsu gohadou. Rugal lying on the ground while Akuma prepare to finish the fight with Raging demon. Akuma: Kakugo wa yoika.. Isshun sengeki! Rugal see the upcoming attack and use Akuma Ashura senku to teleport back to Akuma. surprise to see Rugal wasn't there. Akuma was attack by Rugal from behind using Genocide cutter, followed up by four kick in the air and ended up with Reppu ken at point blank Range to knock down Akuma. in the end, Rugal shot Gohado while in the air, the blast resulting the explosion while Akuma still on the ground. Rugal land on the ground, safely as he see the smoke when Akuma in, then he mock Akuma while laughing for a while until the smoke was vanished which Akuma is still stand only to make Rugal was surprissed. Akuma: you think that attack would work on me?! FOOL! this is the place when you will die! Akuma's red aura become glowing as he become more serious. meanwhile a red aura can be seen in Rugal body as a response for Akuma do as Rugal pull out his coat, and at the same time, his left eyes become glowing red as he unleashed the Orochi power, Rugal has unleashed his omega form. Akuma wasn't surprissed after seeing Rugal in that form, he know that Rugal will unleashed all of his power and sent Akuma to hell as he did said the same thing to Rugal, without many talking, both Akuma and Rugal rush toward each other, and they hit their fist altogether only to created a shockwave all around the arena, but thank goodnes, the arena wasn't destroyed. the battle was procced as Akuma attempted to punch Rugal but Rugal catch his fist and use headbutt to send Akuma away, Rugal kick Akuma in the face twice only to see Akuma parry both kick and counter it with a Goshoryuken, Rugal was down and Akuma was land on the ground using his feet. To be continued Results Boomstick: looks like Rugal/Akuma is only just cheap, not overpower Wiz: the winner is ???? trivia *this is the third upcoming kazamamishima's what-if? Death battle in 2016 Category:Street Fighter vs King of Fighter's themed Death Battles Category:Capcom vs SNK themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Kazamamishima Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Arcade Coin-Op themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years